


A Baby On The Way

by MermaidOdair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeve has news to Spencer. Sequel to Love Is Our Own Reward but can stand on it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely people! This is the sequel of LIOOR I received so many requests for.I would love to turn this into a multi-chaptered fic, but sadly I am really caught up in Uni and I have loads of essays to write, but my plan is to to make a series of one-shots as a sequel. This can also stand on it's own, so there no need to read Love Is Our Own Reward again (unless you want to, if so, then please do it.). 
> 
> With love, Laís.

Spencer was pacing back and forth on the hells of his feet. Why couldn't this damn plane just land already? He thought to himself, drinking more of his coffee.

His nervousness in the past couple of days didn't go unnoticed by his teammates, who at first ignored it, thinking he just wanted to get home and wrap the case. But now the case was finished and they were heading home. He had no reason to be nervous. But still, He was.

It all had started when Maeve called him. He was working on building the profile but answered her straight away, as he always did.

_It was a bit late already, meaning she was at home and not a work at the moment. He found odd that she called him that hour; usually she would call him at much later, when she knew that he would have gone to the hotel room, where they would talk for hours and not be interrupted by any news on the case._

_"Spence?" she asks and for a moment he remembers all the phone calls he had with her and how she always started by calling him 'Spence', but now it's better, he has no need to worry that she will tell him she is hurt, or scared. He knows she is safe and sound, and most important of all, alive. "Spencer? Are you there?"_

_"Yes, yes. I'm here Mae." He says "I'm sorry, is something wrong?" He asks and Maeve shakes her head, as if he could see it, an habit she made with their phone calls._

_"No, I just missed you, and I have a surprise." Maeve answers "And before you ask, I'm only letting you know what it is when you get home."_

_"But now you have made me curious." He starts but she doesn't give up easily, and still keeps the secret._

_"I can tell you something, it is a good thing." Maeve replies and he smiles, Spencer knows she is smiling too, by the tone of her voice. "Now, go. And make sure to get back her in one piece, okay?"_

_"I promise." Spencer replies "I love you."_

_"And I love you too." She finishes, and he gets back to working of this UnSub profile, only that know he has a smile in his face._

That had been exactly 48 hours, three minutes and thirty seconds ago and Spencer was still curious about what his wife wanted to tell him.

"Reid? What's up, man?" Derek inquires but Spencer shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Nothing, i just want to get home, I'm tired." he answers and Derek goes back to his seat, but not before raising an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"Whatever you say, pretty boy."

When the Jet finally landed, Spencer rushed to the train station as fast as he could to get home.

 _"I'm on my way home."_ He texted to Maeve as the train finished its ride.

He got no answer on the text but he could hear the TV from outside his door when he arrives, so he knows she was still awake.

"Mae?" Spencer calls out and she appears from the kitchen doorway, the smell of dinner filling the house.

"Hello." She said and kissed him "I missed you."

"I missed you as well." He said, but can't hide his curiosity any longer. "What is it?"

Maeve chuckled at him "I think it will be better if you sit down first."

"Just tell me, please." He said, making a puppy eyed face to her. "I need to know."

"Remember when we said that we would like to have kids one day?" Of course he remembers, they had agreed to wait a little after they got married, to enjoy the newly-wed life first, and then try for a baby.

"And?" He asks and she sighs, hoping that he would have understood it by now since he was usually so perceptive.

She got his hand in hers and placed it over her still flat belly. He looks confused at first, before his eyes flicked up her face and down where his hand rested.

"A-are you pregnant? We will have a baby?" He asked and at her nod, he falls straight to the ground.

That was surely not the reaction Maeve had hoped for, he had passed out and fallen on the floor but luckily woke up little after.

"Maeve?" he asks, still on the floor, with her kneeling next to him. "I'll be a father."

She nodded and he smiled at her.Father, I will be a father.He thinks, letting it sink in.

"You need to stand up, come on." She said and helps him up, they sat together on the couch and he kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe it." He says.

"I didn't want to tell you that by phone, but i surely wasn't expecting you to pass out hearing it." She giggled and he holds her close with her pressing on his side.

"I am incredibly happy; you have no idea of how much." He answers, but corrects himself "Well, actually you do."

Later that night, when Maeve had already fallen asleep, and he is holding her close, Spencer thinks of how far they had come since their first letter, when they both were slightly shy and awkward with the whole thing.

He then remembers about how close he had come to lose her, and he knows that he would have not made it, watching her die there, would be too painful.

But gladly, he doesn't have to live with that guilt.

It's been a year since they got married and now their family will be complete. They will have a baby running around and he will have someone to call him dad, a little one that he will love no matter what. He knows that he will try his best to be a good father, at least a better one than he had.

Kissing Maeve's shoulder, he falls asleep, dreaming of babies and happiness.

_"Having a baby is a life-changer. It gives you a whole other perspective on why you wake up every day."  
Taylor Hanson_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you guys got me. I can't stopt writing this (why can't my newest writing lab class be about fanfiction?) so here have a new chapter of this fic, I can't promise another but who knows maybe?
> 
> ps. I am accepting tittle suggestions becayuse let's face it, this tittle is really bad.

"Today?" Maeve asks as she and Spencer part ways on the train station. She is headed to the genetics hospital where she works and Spencer to the FBI headquarters.

"Yes, today we reveal the big news." He replies kissing her cheek and lips.

It had been two days since Maeve told Spencer the big news, but they had yet to tell the news to the team. It wasn't because they didn't want to say anything yet, but mainly because they didn't have the opportunity to do so. Until now.

Spencer had returned to the bullpen to get his paperwork done after the two days off Hotch gave the team, and they decided to tell everyone there in the afternoon when Maeve will visit him after her work.

And it is nearly time for that now. He is, quite frankly, not nervous about this at all. Telling his friends is the easy part, he only is nervous about the rest. Parenting is hard, and he knows that his children can develop his schizophrenic genes when they get older, not that he would love them any less, he just don't want them to suffer.

He talked to Maeve about it, when they first discussed having kids and the effects of Spencer genetics in it.

_"That won't matter." Maeve replies truthfully after Spencer confessed his fear for his genetics. "Do you want children?"_

_"Of course I do." He replies calmly._

_"When I was studying genetics I learned that no disease can stop parents who want to have kids. And we want them." Maeve continues "That won't make us love them any less, will it?"_

_"No, you know that."_

_"Then let's not be afraid, because I know that we will do wonderful at parenting when the time comes for us."_

Knowing that Maeve wouldn't resent him for it and that she is with him in every step of the way makes spencer less nervous about what's to come for them. He knows that his friends, his family will be there for them in every step of the way too.

"Guys can you all go to the conference room? Please?" Spencer asked after receiving a text from Maeve, saying she was entering the building.

Everyone was just sitting there, either trying to get their paperwork done or delaying it for as long as they could.

"What for?" JJ asks but Spencer shakes his head.

"You'll know why soon enough." He says with a smile gracing his lips. He leads them all to the conference Room, where Hotch is already waiting at spencer previous request.

Maeve comes in mere seconds after they and she holds Spencer hands as he smiles lovingly at her.

"Will you two tell us what is happening?" Derek asks, but he notices that Alex has a smile in her face, he just can't determine if it's because she knows something or if the sight of these two genius-like love birds still gets her all happy.

"We have something to tell you all." Maeve begins, but she gets interrupted by Rossi.

"Last time you two said this we had a wedding." Rossi says understanding everything. After all he had seen many pregnant women in his life and he knew that would be the next logical step for their two geniuses.

"Yes and now we have a-" Spencer started by was cut off, this time by Garcia's squeal of happiness.

"A baby!" She all but yelled "Another BAU baby on the way."

It was surprising how fast everyone realized what the great news were about, but then it wouldn't be too hard to guess considering they were talking with a team of highly skilled FBI profilers.

"Congratulations." Rossi says kissing their cheeks and hugging the new parents.

"I am so happy for you two." Alex says hugging both Spencer and Maeve. "I knew that you two would be great parents one day."

It did not take too long for them to be filled with questions from everyone, as well as many congratulations.

"When it's due? Do you already know the gender? I hope we get girls this time." Penelope went on, asking as much as she could.

"We don't know yet, but I'm only two months along." Maeve replies as she sits down with Spencer by her side.

"Henry and jack will be thrilled, I know that already!" JJ laughs, remembering how on their wedding party Henry had asked when his uncle Spence and auntie Maeve would have a baby so he could play with.

"I demand to be the godfather" Derek said in a serious but yet happy tone "Come on I'm your best friend."

That is certainly something that Maeve and Spencer had yet to discuss. Neither of them have even thought of who they would ask to be the godparents of their child.

"We'll think about it." Spencer answers "Won't we?" he asks looking at Maeve, who nods.

"Please." Derek said "Imagine how good it would be for this kid to have me as a godfather. This baby would be raised by two geniuses, perhaps a guy like me could teach them sports and non-genius things."

"I could teach all that." Rossi interrupted and Spencer and Maeve knew that this next step would be hard. Especially when Penelope, Alex and JJ said they would want the godmother role.

Hotch is quiet during the announcement, only congratulating them but saying nothing afterwards. Aaron Hotchner is thinking of how lucky they are, of how lucky spencer was to not lose Maeve like he lost Haley.

He only hopes that they stay that way, happy and that nothing bad ever happens to them or this new addition to their family. "What about me? I want to be the godfather as well."

"We'll decide that and let you all know." Maeve answered, it was already past their work time and they were leaving for home.

"I'm glad we still have seven months ahead to choose." Spencer says as he and Maeve sit on their couch each with a book in hand.

"I only hope that it will be easier to choose a name."

_"The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege."  
Charles Kuralt_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Alright i'll start by saying thank you to whitecrossgirl and SpencerFTW and a guest to left review (and all of you eho left me kudos on AO3) It really menas a lot. And I must let you know taht i will be making a trip tomorrow night so no new chapter for like five or six days (I'll write but not post it), and I'm sorry for this chapater, I just wanted to inclued this story. Also the timeline will be different from CM.

***4 months later***

Today is the scariest day of Maeve's life. She didn't got this scared when she started being stalked, when she was meeting Spencer for the first time or when she was kidnapped by Diane. Today is much, much worse than that because Spencer is in danger.

This shouldn't be happening Maeve thinks as she waits restlessly for any news on her husband. Why? this isn't fair, why did he had to get hurt.

Everything was going smoothly to them in the past months; they found out that they would have a baby girl -much to Penelope's and JJ amusement- and then it all fell apart when Derek knocked on the door of their apartament.

_Maeve knew there was something wrong. After all why would Derek be there to see her and not Spencer?_

_"I'm going." Maeve calls out but as she opens the door and sees Derek Morgan she knows that there is something awfully wrong happening. "Is he okay?"_

_Derek gave her no answer but she knew. She only hoped that it wasn't too late._

_Maeve sank to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably, her arms on wrapped around her belly._

_Derek sits next to her and finally says something. "He's still alive, but you know I won't lie."_

_"It's bad, isn't it?" She asks and he nods. "Take me to see him. Please."_

_Maeve is thankful she did not receive the news on the phone; she doesn't think that she would be able to even leave the house, even less drive to the hospital._

_"He'll be alright, you know him. He won't let himself die now." Derek says, driving him and Maeve to the hospital. "Kid's too stubborn to not be with his girls."_

_"I only hope you are right." Maeve replies, praying to whatever gods there were that her Spencer would be alright._

"Mrs. Reid?" A woman calls; mist likely a nurse in her late thirties.

"Yes?" Maeve asks resting her hands protectively on her baby bump. "Any news on my husband?"

The woman nods but motions to Maeve to sit. She knows Spencer is alive, she can feel it in her bones. He isn't dead. Injured badly maybe, but not dead just yet. Or perhaps that is her hopeful thinking.

"Your husband was shot in the neck, so that is being an extremely difficult surgery." The nurse begins" He is not out of danger yet, but so far the surgery is being successful. Your husband is a real fighter."

At her words everyone in the room -Maeve and the BAU team- let a collective breath of relieve.

"How long it will take now?" Alex asks but the nurse shakes her head.

"We can't know for sure." The nurse -whose Maeve doesn't know the name- replies.

She then leaves and everyone gets back to their previous nervous state, even if a little less nervous now.

"I am sorry." Alex says sitting next to Maeve.

"It's not your fault, Alex." Maeve begins "Spencer knows what he was doing."

That does little good in easing Alex guilt from letting Spencer get shot. He jumped in front of her to try and stop the UnSub but he got hurt on the way. Alex doesn't think she can forgive herself if he dies tonight because of her.

"Do you two give my godchild a name already?" Derek asks trying to light up the mode. "We can't call her baby genius forever."

"Not yet, we would decide it tonight." Maeve muses "but we have thought of Saoirse, it means freedom."

"It's very pretty." Penelope replies "Saoirse Reid. That sounds pretty."

"We aren't sure yet, nor we have idea for the middle name." Maeve answers her "And before you ask." She continues trying to fight her nervousism "We still do not know who we will pick for godparent."

"I know that you two will pick who you find that will do best for your daughter." Hotch starts speaking "After all it won't be much of a difference, will it? We will all be part of it as uncles and aunts."

"Yes, but the godparent is special." Rossi intervenes. He and Derek had made a huge deal about the godparent of the newest BAU baby, both arguing over who could teach more and be a better example.

"I agree, and who better than a writer and senior profiler?" Rossi went on.

"Senior, you said it yourself." Derek laughs "Can't you just be Grandpa Dave and let the god parenting to someone younger."

Maeve was glad that she had many options but she knew that when the time comes, she and Spencer would need to make a decision. They had talked about it and haven't made a decision yet.

_"How about we just say everyone is a godparent?" Spencer sighs and they continue on their hard task of giving their unborn child a godparent._

_"You know we cannot do that." Maeve laughs "perhaps Alex? She helped us so much."_

_"I like the idea of Alex as godmother but you know that JJ and Penelope may kill us for it." He replies and Maeve sighs._

_"I know but I think they'll accept, eventually." Maeve replies and he nods._

_"I agree, so now we have Alex as godmother. How about the godfather?" Spencer asks and Maeve sighs again. They were dreading this moment, knowing that Rossi, Hotch and Derek are fighting over it._

_"We'll see." He says but it's interrupted by a phone call. "Sorry Mae."_

_"You've got to go?" Maeve asks even though she knows the answer already. She doesn't mind it much actually. It's his job, of course she misses him deeply but knowing that he is helping people makes it more bearable._

_Spencer nods and kisses her on the lips and places his hands on her bump. "I'll see you two sooner; this one is here in town."_

_"Be careful." She states._

_"Don't worry about me, and don't stay up till late, you and our girl need to sleep." He asks and she nods._

_"Same thing to you, don't work till sunrise."_

Little after Maeve leaves to get a cup of tea –she and Spencer having cut off coffee due to her pregnancy- the same nurse and a doctor arrive in the room to talk to them. Hotch and JJ had left to meet with their families but David, Derek, Alex and Penelope were still there and promised to give them all the information they received after they left.

"Mrs. Reid?" The doctor asks and Maeve stands up.

"How is he?" She prompts.

"The surgery was a success, it will take some time for him to fully recover, but your husband will be fine." The doctor says "He is in his room now, nurse Mary will take you there, but only one person at the time."

"You go." Rossi told Maeve even though he didn't have to. She would be the first one there anyway.

When Maeve walked in the room, she saw Spencer laying there on that bed. And even though he had loads of bandages wrapped around his neck and his face was pale and he looked really Ill, Maeve knew that it would be fine. They would always be fine.

"Hey." She asks tracing her finger on his cheek. He opens his eyes and looks at her, he smiles,

"How are you?" he asks and she laughs a little.

"I should be the one asking that, don't you think?" Maeve replies and kisses his cheek. "I was so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry about that." He starts "I was just helping."

"I know that and don't you ever think I blame anyone for you for getting shot, well actually I blame the shooter." Maeve goes on "You are a hero, an example to everyone, you know that?"

"I'm you're hero?" he teases.

"You always were but seriously now, you need to be a little more careful, we can't lose you."

"You won't." He says and kisses her softly.

"You should sleep more; I'll be here when you wake up." Maeve asks and he nods, holding her hand.

"Love you." He says and falls into a deep and well deserved slumber.

_"A family is a risky venture, because the greater the love, the greater the loss... That's the trade-off. But I'll take it all."_

_Brad Pitt_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, how are you all? First of all I am sorry that this chapter took way too long (at least for me) but I was in a family vacation and I had a test and I had no time to either write or post it. But now I am back and I would like to thank everyone who reviwed, favorited, followed and left kudos on this work. It means a lot and I truly, deeply, madly love you all.

Life is settling back to normal for Spencer and Maeve. After he was discharged from the hospital Spencer -who had more days off untaken as well as this medical leave- wouldn't leave Maeve's side.

Maeve's pregnancy is hitting that stage where their baby can be born any time now, but with all the hospital and the surgery they barely managed to finish the baby room and the matter of the godfather was still left untouched.

But Spencer and Maeve do not have time to think about that matter now.

"Spence!" Maeve screams after her water breaks. She is incredibly glad that Spencer is there. If he was on a case then she'd be on her own and wouldn't manage it well.

Spencer rushes to her side in a matter of seconds, grabbing her hand.

"Go sit for a while; I'll get your things and take you to the hospital." Spencer says nervously. You'd think that after reading so many babies and parenting books he would be calmer but right now he is a nervous mess.

"Ahhh!" Maeve screams as her first contraction hits her. She knew it would be painful, Maeve just didn't expected it to cone with full force at once.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Spencer tried to reason as he drove them as fast as possible to the hospital.

"That is because you're not feeling this pain Spencer Reid." Maeve glared at him in a death stare that could easily beat Hutch's. He had also received information from Hotch, Will and Rossi on this: the pregnant woman is right at all times, especially when she is in labor.

"I know, I am sorry." He said and smiled at her. It is fine with him to hear yelling and anger for some time if that will bring his daughter into the world.

"I hate you for doing this." She went on, this time as they wheeled her into the hospital maternity ward. "But you know I love you at the same time."

He knew that; they both made it clear to each other every single day. Even when Spencer was out in a case or Maeve had projects and samples to analyze, they always found time to say: I love you.

"I love you." Spencer says to her and remembers that he had yet to call his friends to inform that Maeve is in labor. He knows that everyone is at the bullpen working today so he knows that calling one person will make everyone else know it too.

He calls Penelope first and her scream of happiness by hearing it was louder than the screams of all mothers in this ward.

"Oh my, okay." She continued "I will let everyone know, we will be there as soon as we can"

He could hear her screaming for Derek before she even turned it off.

When Spencer walked back in the room Maeve was already dressed in a hospital gown and holding out her hand for him to take.

"I have already called Penelope, she will tell everyone." Spencer says and kisses her forehead; Maeve kisses his hand in return and their midwife walks in the room.

"Ready?" Spencer asks to Maeve and she nods at him but has another contraction.

"Alright, Mrs. Reid, let me help you bring this girl." The midwife -Alison, Maeve remembers her from a previous meeting- says "Do you feel the need to push?"

"Yes." Maeve breaths, it makes Spencer feel bad that Maeve is in pain, but he understands that there isn't other way.

So he does the only thing that he can do. Spencer tells her that she is strong and holds her hand; he just isn't expecting Maeve to be so strong that he is sure he may have broken a few fingers on is left hand.

"You can do it, just go on." Spencer says, ignoring the pain in his hand. "You can hold tighter, just squeeze when you feel pain, darling." he continues.

It takes Maeve four hours and thirty seven minutes to deliver their daughter into the world. She is tiny but cries as hard as she can but stops in the minute she is placed in her mother's waiting arms.

Spencer can't stop looking at them as he gets his fingers bandaged by the nurses. Once they allow him to get up, he rushes to them and hold his little girl in his arms for the first time.

It's something he hadn't done often, most babies before his godson would cry when he held them but the little experience he had holding henry cannot compare to holding his own daughter for the first time.

Maeve looks at him and smiles, she is all sweaty with a messy hair but by no means less beautiful.

"Are we still going to call her Saoirse?" She asks and he nods.

"Hello my little Saoirse." He says bouncing slightly as she wraps her little fingers around his. "We should tell them to enter now." He says referring to the BAU agents on the other side of the door.

"Are we still sure about the godparents?" Maeve asks and her husband nods "We still haven't talked about the godfather."

Spencer leans in and whispers a name in Maeve's ear, he waits for her approval and it's met with her smile.

"It will be quite a surprise to them, huh?" She laughs and offers her arms to Saoirse, wanting to hold her child for a while longer.

Spencer places Saoirse back in Maeve's arms and walks out of the room. Once he does, his entire team is waiting outside and stands to see him. Garcia has a huge pink and purple balloon in her hands, but the others have smaller ones.

Spencer is smiling again -not that he was able to stop- and Hotch points at his hand and laughs slightly.

"Don't worry; you're not the only one." He says and laughs "Remember, Haley broke my entire hand."

"I just broke two." he says and leads them into the room. "Come on, you have a baby to meet, won't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my sweet babies. This is the final chapter! Which I actually loved to write, it was really sweet to receive all these nioce comemts and thank you all again, I love you all.
> 
> Love, Laís.

When Spencer walked back inside the room with the team -as well as Maeve's parents who had just arrived in the hospital from their hometown, and Erin Strauss who had come to visit as well- they were met with Maeve having a giggle as she was holding Saoirse in her arms.

A crowd of 'AWWN' erupted -especially from JJ, Alex and Penelope- and it went on as Spencer picked his child and cradled in his arms.

"She's so pretty." Mary Donovan says as she and her husband got to take a closer look. They each held her for a while and passed her along for everyone to hold.

"So?" Derek asks after he passes Saoirse back to Maeve's arms. Spencer looks at Maeve and she nods and he sits on the small space on the bed and she starts speaking.

"Well, picking the godparents was a really hard task, but we can only pick two people but we want you all to know that you all can consider yourselves aunts and uncles." Maeve starts and her baby "But we decided that Alex is the godmother."

"Thank you two, that means a lot." Alex smiles but she is interrupted by Rossi and Derek, who ask about the godfather.

Spencer is the one, who speaks this time, but he takes time to notice that neither JJ nor Penelope seems angry at their choice; instead they are looking at Saoirse and showing her some teddy bear they bought.

"We chose" he speaks but pauses; both because he is sure they may faint and two because they are so nervous it gets a bit funny. "Hotch."

"What?!" Derek says and is accompanied by Dave is his fit of indignation.

"I will be honored." Hotch muses and takes Saoirse in his arms. He is glad that Spencer got to live this, he can recall how happy he was when Jack was born and Hotch is glad that he could help Spencer have his chance. He may have not saved Haley but at least he helped Spencer and Maeve.

Hocth would be fine if he wasn't picked, in fact he did not even think that he was an option but now that he is the godfather of Saoirse Reid, he will do his best to never let this little girl down.

"Rossi can be grandpa, then." Derek laughs but smiles as he sees Aaron holding the newborn girl in his arms. Hotch is smiling and bouncing as he hums a song under his breath for the child.

Everyone turns to look at the door as a knock is heard. The door opens and Will comes in, he is with both Henry and Jack; who had cone to meet Uncle Spencer's daughter.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry shouts running towards his godfather. Jack is a lot more quieter and goes to his dad.

"That's Saoirse." Hotch says, showing the child to his son and to Henry. "She is Spencer and Maeve's daughter."

"She is tiny." 5 years old Henry notices.

"She is." Maeve laughs "but she'll grow up soon."

Henry then looks at his mother and father and asks "Was I ever that small?"

"We all were that tiny one day." Will answer.

An hour later, when everyone leaves the room; Spencer is sitting on the hospital bed with Maeve resting her head on his chest as she holds Saoirse in her arms.

"Did you think that we would do it?" She asks "When we first talked?"

"Honestly, after the second letter I received I knew that I loved you." Spencer says truthfully "I may have been too scared to say it to you, but I knew that we would end up together. No doubt in my mind."

Maeve leans her head up and kisses him softly in the lips; she knew that she wouldn't let this man slip away from her since the day one. Now, instead of nightmares that plagued her mind constantly during the year she was forced to hide in her own house; she had wonderful dreams about her new life. About how happy she is.

"I love you more than words can describe." Maeve muses, her forehead touching his own.

"I know, I love you too." he begins "I didn't think I could love you more but now I do, I'm still in that dream-like stage, we are a family, we have a baby."

"Who needs to get on her crib now, don't you?" Maeve smiles and hands her to Spencer, how places her gently on the small crib near Maeve's bed. He kisses the baby's forehead and sits on the chair near her bed.

"You should sleep, you know?" Spencer says and Maeve shakes her head and pats he space left on the bed.

"Come on, if you sleep on that chair your back will be ruined by tomorrow." Maeve pleads and makes Spencer joins her in the small hospital bed.

The bed is hardly enough to fit them, but Spencer and Maeve find themselves in a comfortable position where Maeve rests her head on Spencer's chest and his arms wrap protectively around her -an habit he made after she was taken by her stalker and he nearly lost her; Spencer hating the thought of her slipping through his fingers again- and sleeping peacefully.

That is, until their baby Saoirse wakes them up for the first time, crying and fussing on her crib, notoriously asking for her mother.

"It's four a.m." Spencer says as Maeve feeds her and hands her to him.

"She actually slept more than-"She begins but Spencer completes.

"What is usually expected for a baby." He smiles "You should get back to bed; I'll take care of her. I will always take care of our little angel."

And that is a promise that Spencer Reid makes to himself that night. He will never follow any bad example he had. No matter how hard and dark their lives may get, he will always be there for the people he loves the most: Maeve and Saoirse, as well as any more children they may have in the future. After all the love he feels for them it's so big, it cannot be measured and it it's what matters the most.

_"Love seeks one thing only: the good of the one loved. It leaves all the other secondary effects to take care of themselves. Love, therefore, is its own reward."_

_Thomas Merton_


End file.
